


Family

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, Illnesses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You need soup!” Jack chirps as he carefully holds the bowl in his small hands. He looks up at Kon, “Can you help me up please Dad?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this SO SO SO adorable fanart](http://sidekick-clecle.tumblr.com/post/17621857212/all-day-ttk-requested-jack-and-kon-trying-to-take)

“You need soup!” Jack chirps as he carefully holds the bowl in his small hands. He looks up at Kon, “Can you help me up please Dad?”  
  


“Okay kiddo.” Kon carefully helps his son sit down on the bed, right beside Tim. He watches with an amused smile as Jack carefully, so very carefully dips the spoon into the hot broth. He blows on the liquid twice before holding it out towards Tim.  
  


“Open wide Daddy.”   
  


Tim gives Kon a quick look, fond and amused before he leans forward to accept the spoonful. He closes his eyes and makes a noise of pleasure, “Mmmm that tastes good! Did you make this J?”  
  


The small boy beams with pride at the compliment, “Yup! Well, Dad helped me warm up the soup.”  
  


Kon laughs lightly as he ruffles Jack’s downy hair, “But he picked the chicken corn soup for you. And stirred it and poured it into the bowl and brought it up.”  
  


Tim smiles at his blushing son, “That was really nice of you Jake.”  
  


The boy is energetically stirring the soup, staring at the spoon as he mumbles shyly, “I just wanted to help you feel better.”  
  


He can’t help but smile gently at his son before he gently rescues the soup from his hands. After handing the bowl over to Kon, Tim pulls his son into his lap and presses a kiss to his forehead, “I feel much better already. Thank you.”  
  


Jack throws his arms around Tim’s neck, hugging him as tightly as he can manage. And then suddenly pulls away much to Tim’s surprise and gives him a stern look.  
  


“You need to finish all your soup Daddy or you won’t get better!” He holds his hands out towards Kon. Kon laughs as he hands the bowl over and sits down on the bed as well.  
  


“Might as well give up.” He teases Tim as he rubs a hand over his leg. “He’s gonna make you eat all of that.”  
  


Tim huffs in amusement before a spoon comes up to his lips. As he swallows the hot liquid, he sends out a quiet thanks to whatever higher power there is for his precious family.


End file.
